In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to: -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists. -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques. -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists. -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC. During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 50 Principle Investigators from all 5 programs within the NIEHS DIR. Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center is listed in the bibliography below: Bibliography Bernhardt, M.L., Lowther, K.M., Padilla-Banks, E., McDonough, C.E., Lee, K.N., Evsikov, A.V., Uliasz, T.F., Chidiac, P., Williams, C.J., and Mehlmann, L.M. (2015). Regulator of G-protein signaling 2 (RGS2) suppresses premature calcium release in mouse eggs. Development 142, 2633-2640. Chen, S.H., Oyarzabal, E.A., Sung, Y.F., Chu, C.H., Wang, Q., Chen, S.L., Lu, R.B., and Hong, J.S. (2015). Microglial regulation of immunological and neuroprotective functions of astroglia. Glia 63, 118-131. Cheng, Q., and Yakel, J.L. (2015). The effect of alpha7 nicotinic receptor activation on glutamatergic transmission in the hippocampus. Biochemical pharmacology. Chowdhury, S.M., Zhu, X., Aloor, J.J., Azzam, K.M., Gabor, K.A., Ge, W., Addo, K.A., Tomer, K.B., Parks, J.S., and Fessler, M.B. (2015). Proteomic Analysis of ABCA1-Null Macrophages Reveals a Role for Stomatin-Like Protein-2 in Raft Composition and Toll-Like Receptor Signaling. Molecular & cellular proteomics : MCP 14, 1859-1870. Davis, F.M., Janoshazi, A., Janardhan, K.S., Steinckwich, N., D'Agostin, D.M., Petranka, J.G., Desai, P.N., Roberts-Thomson, S.J., Bird, G.S., Tucker, D.K., et al. (2015). Essential role of Orai1 store-operated calcium channels in lactation. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America 112, 5827-5832. Desai, P.N., Zhang, X., Wu, S., Janoshazi, A., Bolimuntha, S., Putney, J.W., and Trebak, M. (2015). Multiple types of calcium channels arising from alternative translation initiation of the Orai1 message. Science signaling 8, ra74. Englert, N.A., Luo, G., Goldstein, J.A., and Surapureddi, S. (2015). Epigenetic modification of histone 3 lysine 27: mediator subunit MED25 is required for the dissociation of polycomb repressive complex 2 from the promoter of cytochrome P450 2C9. The Journal of biological chemistry 290, 2264-2278. Gassman, N.R., Coskun, E., Stefanick, D.F., Horton, J.K., Jaruga, P., Dizdaroglu, M., and Wilson, S.H. (2015). Bisphenol a promotes cell survival following oxidative DNA damage in mouse fibroblasts. PloS one 10, e0118819. Gassman, N.R., and Wilson, S.H. (2015). Micro-irradiation tools to visualize base excision repair and single-strand break repair. DNA repair 31, 52-63. Horton, J.K., Gassman, N.R., Dunigan, B.D., Stefanick, D.F., and Wilson, S.H. (2015). DNA polymerase beta-dependent cell survival independent of XRCC1 expression. DNA repair 26, 23-29. Kumar, A., Leinisch, F., Kadiiska, M.B., Corbett, J., and Mason, R.P. (2015). Formation and Implications of Alpha-Synuclein Radical in Maneb- and Paraquat-Induced Models of Parkinson's Disease. Molecular neurobiology. Liu, C., Peng, J., Matzuk, M.M., and Yao, H.H. (2015). Lineage specification of ovarian theca cells requires multicellular interactions via oocyte and granulosa cells. Nature communications 6, 6934. Nakano, H., Moran, T.P., Nakano, K., Gerrish, K.E., Bortner, C.D., and Cook, D.N. (2015). Complement receptor C5aR1/CD88 and dipeptidyl peptidase-4/CD26 define distinct hematopoietic lineages of dendritic cells. J Immunol 194, 3808-3819. Steinckwich, N., Myers, P., Janardhan, K.S., Flagler, N.D., King, D., Petranka, J.G., and Putney, J.W. (2015). Role of the store-operated calcium entry protein, STIM1, in neutrophil chemotaxis and infiltration into a murine model of psoriasis-inflamed skin. FASEB journal : official publication of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology 29, 3003-3013. Wang, Q., Oyarzabal, E., Wilson, B., Qian, L., and Hong, J.S. (2015a). Substance P enhances microglial density in the substantia nigra through neurokinin-1 receptor/NADPH oxidase-mediated chemotaxis in mice. Clin Sci (Lond) 129, 757-767. Wang, S., Chu, C.H., Stewart, T., Ginghina, C., Wang, Y., Nie, H., Guo, M., Wilson, B., Hong, J.S., and Zhang, J. (2015b). alpha-Synuclein, a chemoattractant, directs microglial migration via H2O2-dependent Lyn phosphorylation. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America 112, E1926-1935. Yang, J., Bennett, B.D., Luo, S., Inoue, K., Grimm, S.A., Schroth, G.P., Bushel, P.R., Kinyamu, H.K., and Archer, T.K. (2015). LIN28A Modulates Splicing and Gene Expression Programs in Breast Cancer Cells. Molecular and cellular biology 35, 3225-3243. Yong, S.T., Nguyen, H.N., Choi, J.H., Bortner, C.D., Williams, J., Pulloor, N.K., Krishnan, M.N., and Shears, S.B. (2015). Identification of a functional nuclear translocation sequence in hPPIP5K2. BMC cell biology 16, 17. Young, M.J., Humble, M.M., DeBalsi, K.L., Sun, K.Y., and Copeland, W.C. (2015). POLG2 disease variants: analyses reveal a dominant negative heterodimer, altered mitochondrial localization and impaired respiratory capacity. Human molecular genetics 24, 5184-5197.